


Speaking With Half Consciousness

by PenguinKiwis



Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [26]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, CC-3636 | Wolffe Needs A Hug, Flash Fiction, Gen, Hospitalization, Medication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis
Summary: Plo couldn't possibly mean what he said in this state... right?
Relationships: Plo Koon & CC-3636 | Wolffe
Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178669
Kudos: 31





	Speaking With Half Consciousness

**Author's Note:**

> Request: More wolffe whump and Plo-buir?
> 
> 92\. “This medicine makes me feel so out of it.”

It had been six days since he and the rest of the 104th had returned to Coruscant. Six days of anxiety and uncertainty regarding their General. 

And that wasn’t accounting for the days aboard the _Courageous_ on the way back. Didn’t account for the time lost as Ghost, Ember, Sinker, and any other soldier who had medical training working just to keep _their General_ _alive because he was too self-sacrificing for his own good._

Wolffe wasn’t supposed to be in the Halls of Healing, but Ahsoka Tano, Plo’s little one— Plo’s _ad’ika_ — had found him pacing in the Barracks. She snuck him in, murmured some regards to Plo’s unconscious form before leaving to join the 501st on the front again.

Wolffe was wound up still, as he sat next to Plo’s bed, the Kel Dor hooked up to so many _karking_ machines just to pull through. How much blood had been lost from a bowcaster to the gut? He knew that Sha had been called in, and Knight Swan had been called to help her _leave_ because she couldn’t walk on her own. How much blood was needed to make sure a transfusion went well?

Wolffe was pulled from his storm of thoughts by a clawed hand grasping his arm. He _did not startle_. He didn’t. But he glanced over, brows furrowing at the hazy look behind Plo’s goggles, at the stream of noises that were between clicks, whistles, trills, and warbles his General was using suddenly.

“Sir?” he murmured, leaning down, one hand grasping his as Plo struggled to shake the haze off. 

“Apologies, Wolffe,” came the hoarse whisper, **“I’m afraid that... this medicine makes me feel so out of it...”**

Wolffe shook his head, “It’s fine sir,” he said quickly before swallowing. “How— how are you feeling?”

A barely hid grimace crossed the Jedi’s face. “I have... been better, son...”

He nodded, but froze for a moment. Son? Had he just...? He hesitated to ask. Ask if Plo really had just called him son. If the man that he and his brothers called _Buir_ in silence or when the General wasn’t around, really thought of him like that.

But as he watched the Kel Dor’s eyes close again, a weak trill and mumbled apologies leaving him, Wolffe’s mind went back to the earlier comment and shoved down the small flame of hope.

It was just the medicine talking. General Plo Koon already had an _ad’ika_ and Wolffe couldn’t even be bitter about it because Tano was too kind to be mad at.

It was just the medicine talking.

**Author's Note:**

> someone please give Wolffe a hug?? 
> 
> (also u fool, wolffe, ofc Plo means it)
> 
> Come bother me on my Writing Tumblr [here](https://penguinkiwi-writes.tumblr.com/) or on my main blog [here](https://penguinkiwi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
